


Die Iluminación del sol

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Spoiler für 1.07 + 1.08 Heart of Ice & Heart of Fire, pre femslash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Das Artefakt beschäftigt Vicki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Beta: Birgitt

„Vicki, du bist wieder zurück!“

Bevor Vicki Nelson sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte, wurde sie von Coreen in eine Umarmung gezogen. Nur kurz, aber es machte Vicki klar, wie groß Coreens Ängste um sie gewesen sein mussten.

„Nein, nur mein Geist“, war ihre sarkastische Antwort. Sie befreite sich aus Coreens Umarmung und flüchtete sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch in Sicherheit vor zu überschwänglichen Zuneigungsbeweisen. Dort zog sie ihre Jacke aus, ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Vor ihren Augen tauchte wieder das Bild von dem gefolterten und vor Durst halb wahnsinnigen Henry auf.

„Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt worden? Mike hat mich angerufen, weil du dich nicht gemeldet hattest. Was ist mit Henry? Wie hat er reagiert, als er Mike getroffen hat? Hat er ihn am Leben gelassen?“

Coreen war ihr gefolgt und jetzt prasselten die Fragen auf Vicki ein.

„Mike lebt noch.“

Um ihn hatte sie mehr Angst gehabt, als um sich selbst.

„Geht es Henry gut? Ich habe gelesen, was die Iluminación del sol bei Vampiren anrichten kann. Besonders wenn es von Menschen wie Mendoza angewendet wird. Nun erzähl doch!“

Coreens Drängen nötigte Vicki dazu, sie anzublicken.

„Besser als noch vor wenigen Stunden. Mendoza ist übrigens tot, Henry war ein wenig durstig.“

„Oh.“ Coreens Augen wurden groß. Vicki kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es weniger Angst als Faszination war. Ihre Gothic Kleidung war für Coreen nicht nur eine Verkleidung, sondern eine Lebenseinstellung.

Bevor sie noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte, hob Vicki die Hand.

„Stopp. Hör auf, mich zu löchern. Ich werde es dir erzählen. Später, ich brauche jetzt etwas Ruhe.“

„Ich verstehe. Aber du wirst mir alles erzählen.“

„Ja!“ Vicki war mehr als nur ein wenig von Coreens Hartnäckigkeit genervt. Ihr Ton war wohl deutlich genug, denn Coreen ging und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

 

Als es endlich ruhig war, nahm Vicki die Brille ab, legte sie auf den Schreibtisch und versuchte die Ruhe zu genießen. Sie schloss die Augen.

Wieder sah sie Henry. Gefoltert und am Ende seiner Kraft. Doch Mendoza hatte ihn nicht gebrochen. Nur die Angst, dass er Vicki etwas antun könnte, brachte Henry dazu, alles zu gestehen, was Mendoza von ihm verlangt hatte. Mendoza, dieses Schwein!

Dabei hatte Vicki eine Seite von Henry kennen gelernt, die sie nie kennen lernen wollte. Die hungrige Bestie. Kein schönes Bild.

Und als Henry seine Zähne in Mike vergraben hatte, um seinen Hunger zu stillen. Selten hatte Vicki größere Angst um ihren Ex gehabt. Doch Henry hatte sich soweit beherrschen können, dass er Mike zwar sehr viel Blut genommen hatte, ihn aber nicht getötet hatte. Sein Durst war so schlimm gewesen, dass er erst getrunken hatte, bevor er zugelassen hatte, dass Vicki die Iluminación del sol entfernt hatte.

Da war doch noch etwas.

Vicki nahm ihre Jacke vom Schreibtisch und kramte in ihrer Tasche, bis dass das Artefakt und der Schlüssel auf den Schreibtisch kullerten. So schön und so grausam. Sie machte die Schreibtischlampe an, um das Artefakt besser betrachten zu können.

Vorsichtig strich sie über die Oberfläche und spürte ein leichtes Brennen an ihren Handgelenken. Es waren die Tätowierungen, die diesen Schmerz verursachten. Ein klares Zeichen, dass es eine dunkle Energie war, die dem Artefakt die Kraft gab, um einen Vampir in seine Schranken zu weisen.

Wie konnte ein Mann der Kirche nur so grausam sein und so etwas anwenden?

Es war eine rhetorische Frage. Ein Inquisitor sah Dinge anders. Sah es immer aus dem göttlichen Standpunkt. Vicki hatte während des Studiums genug darüber gelesen. Wirklich verstehen konnte sie es nicht.

Würde Mendoza noch leben, würde er sie als Diebin bezichtigen. Dass die Iluminación del sol nicht in die Hände eines normalen Menschen gehört, sondern in die Obhut der Kirche.

Vicki zog eine Grimasse.

Sie konnte froh sein, dass Mike inzwischen einsichtig genug war, dass einige Fälle nicht von der Polizei verfolgt werden konnten. So würde er sie nicht wegen der Unterschlagung eines Beweismittels belangen. Auch ein Diebstahl.

Wie müde musste sie sein, um solche Gedankengänge zu haben?

 

Aufstöhnend barg sie den Kopf in ihre Hände.

Es war pures Glück gewesen, dass sie alle überlebt hatten.

Es war zwar ein gutes Zeichen, dass Mike zugelassen hatte, dass Henry ihn nach Hause gefahren hatte, aber ob die beiden jemals ohne Misstrauen miteinander auskommen könnten...

Vicki bezweifelte es und seufzte auf.

Sie nahm ihre Brille, setzte sie auf und betrachtete die Iluminación del sol. Was sollte sie mit diesem Teil nur anfangen?

Behalten konnte sie es nicht, schließlich war Henry ständig um sie herum. Und sie konnte es gut verstehen, dass er dieses Folterinstrument nicht in seiner Nähe haben wollte.

Andererseits: wo ein Vampir war, war ein zweiter nicht weit. Auch wenn Henry immer behauptete, dass das Territorialverhalten nur einen Vampir in Toronto zuließ. Sicher war sicher.

Vicki setzte die Brille ab und rieb die Nasenwurzel; wann war ihr Leben so kompliziert geworden?

 

Als Coreen ihren Kopf durch die Tür steckte, zuckte Vicki zusammen und blickte auf die Uhr. Sie hatte fast eine Stunde vor sich hin gegrübelt.

„Kaffee? Oder soll ich dir etwas vom Chinesen besorgen?“

„Ein Kaffee wäre verführerisch, aber am besten gehe ich rüber. Ich stinke, brauche eine Dusche und dann will ich mindestens acht Stunden ungestört schlafen.“

Währenddessen machte Vicki die Schreibtischschublade auf, schob das Artefakt hinein und machte die Schublade wieder zu.

„Ja, dann.“ Doch statt ihr Büro zu verlassen, kam Coreen herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Vicki wusste was das bedeutete.

„Du willst mich aus meinem eigenen Büro raus schmeißen?“

„Nein, nur sicherstellen, dass du nicht schon wieder im Sessel schläfst. Am nächsten Tag bist du unerträglich. Im Bett kannst du dich besser erholen.“

„Coreen!“

Der warnende Unterton bewirkte nur, dass Coreen die Arme vor der Brust verkreuzte und Vicki herausfordernd ansah.

„Gut, wie du willst.“ Vicki knipste die Schreibtischlampe aus, nahm ihre Jacke und ihre Brille.

Als Coreen einladend die Tür öffnete und eine kleine Verbeugung andeutete, ging Vicki kopfschüttelnd voraus.

Um eine sichere Verwahrung der Iluminación del sol würde sie sich später kümmern.

Morgen war auch noch ein Tag.


End file.
